


waiting for the sun (it was you all along)

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Camping, Community: comment_fic, Conflict Resolution, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Rain, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7479660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Remind me why I let you talk me into this again?” Sasha demands, gesturing around at their surroundings perhaps a little too dramatically for the situation.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	waiting for the sun (it was you all along)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "any fandom, any characters, rainy camping trip" at [comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/734819.html?thread=97238883#t97238883) on LiveJournal.

“Remind me why I let you talk me into this again?” Sasha demands, gesturing around at their surroundings perhaps a little too dramatically for the situation.

They’re in a tent in what feels like the middle of nowhere in Ireland after a week of visiting Becky’s friends and relatives. Heavy rain is beating down on the canvas. _Really_ heavy rain. Sasha knows she’s lucky that Becky insisted they take the time to set the tent up properly. They’d be soaked otherwise.

“Because it was a good idea,” Becky tells her, her still sunny disposition the total antithesis of the weather outside. Sasha supposes that growing up somewhere where it rains so much means that Becky has to be her own sunshine. “And because you _love_ me. Besides, you wanted to come camping, too.”

“That was before I knew the weather would be like this, though,” says Sasha. “Otherwise I’d _never_ have agreed to it.”

“It’s Ireland,” Becky says simply, as if it explains everything. “You should have known it’d probably rain.”

“But it’s been OK all week! It only rained, like, once. And _barely_.”

“We’ve been really lucky with the weather since we got here.” Becky almost sounds solemn now. “I guess it was just too much to hope that it’d stay that way when we were camping.”

Sasha can’t help but groan, shaking her head and folding her arms across her chest. It just isn’t _fair_. She wouldn’t admit it easily, but Becky’s right: she _did_ want to come camping. She wanted to see where Becky’s spent countless mini vacations with family and friends, wanted to take photos together in all the secret places Becky discovered over the years, wanted to be able to lie down outside and look up at the stars with Becky’s arm around her. She wanted to be able to share that with Becky, and now, because of a rain shower, it looks like they’re not going to be able to. It’s nothing if not incredibly, unbearably frustrating.

“I’m sorry,” she bursts out after a pause, because she can’t think of anything else she can say. Apologies aren’t like her in the slightest, but she feels like she owes one to Becky. After all, she’s the one keeping them in here. Becky’s probably undaunted by all kinds of terrible weather. Inside, she’s probably rolling her eyes and laughing at Sasha for this. How can she _not_ be? It’s just a little rain, after all. It might sound like a lot from in here, but it’s probably nothing.

When Sasha looks up, Becky’s eyes are wide, concerned, and she’s moved across the tent to be closer to Sasha.

“Look. This weather doesn’t faze me, but this trip is meant to be about spending time with you,” she says, reaching over to squeeze Sasha’s hand. “And I’d much rather be warm with you in the tent than out in the rain, with or without you. I mean, it would be great if I could go out there now like this and that you would join me, but I know you’d be complaining, so. No.”

“I said I’m sorry,” Sasha says, almost snappy this time. “Just. I don’t wanna go out in the wet, OK?”

“Hey, no.” Becky’s got a hand on Sasha’s shoulder, stroking up and down her arm. “We’ll have lots of time together to do everything we planned. We can come back here next year, and after that, and whenever. Whenever we want.”

“You mean it?” Sasha wonders. Sometimes, as sure of herself as she is, she still can’t believe that Becky is hers, that Becky could want to be hers for as long as she’s suggesting. Forever, maybe.

“Of course I do,” Becky says, quiet, smile stretching across her face. “Now. Why don’t we get warm, huh?”

Sasha takes a deep breath, and nods, following Becky over to where the two sleeping bags have been zipped together to make one and climbing in after her, resting her head on Becky’s shoulder. Maybe this trip won’t turn out quite as she imagined it, but it’ll be just as good as she hoped.


End file.
